Finally
by Sparksfly33
Summary: Eddie and Patricia meet again after 3 years... For "HOA One Shot Day 2013"! Enjoy! (:


_**Hey guys! This one shot is for "HOA One Shot Day 2013"! Yayyy! Its called "Finally.." I hope you guys enjoy! Sibuna (;**_

* * *

_**Patricia's POV~**_

I am currently in my office studying a case. Yes, Patricia Williamson is a detective. I guess Sibuna in a way helped me find a career. I miss those guys. I wish I was still in high school. But I especially wish I was still with Eddie. Yes, me and Eddie broke up. He went to college in America and I went to college here in England. A tear ran down my cheek, but I wiped it off before anyone can see. I still cry when I think about it. We both thought about long distance, but then we thought about Mara and Mick. We both knew deep down that it wasn't going to work. Let me take you back to my last day at Anubis..

_***3 year ago-Last Day at Anubis***_

As I pack the last of my clothes in my suitcase, I began to daydream about what college would be like. There are some people here at Anubis that will be going to the same college as me. Unfortunately, Eddie is not one of them. The thought of him not coming to the same college as me really broke my heart. He's going to college in America and I'm going to college here. I looked down at my suitcase and realized that I'm done packing. I grab my suitcases and go down to the living room to wait for my parents. Everyone was waiting there. I took my seat next to Eddie and he looks at me. He grabs my hand and smiles at me. I know that smile is fake. He is afraid of breaking up just like I am. I fake a smile back. One by one everyone started leaving. First it was Mara, then it was Willow, Joy, Willow, Jerome, Alfie, KT, and Fabian. Finally it was me and Eddie. We just sat there. It was completely silent. We both knew that our relationship was not going to last. He broke the silence and said, "I know what your thinking..your thinking about how we can make this work." I remained silent. He then said, "Patricia you know we could always try long distance." I then said, " Eddie its not going to work. Remember what happened to Mara and Mick? They loved each other and they tried to do long distance. It didn't work and they broke up!" I had tears going down my cheek. He saw me crying and he then pulled me into a hug. I sobbed and sobbed... When I finally calmed down, I pulled away and said, "I know I've never said this before, but I love you." He then said, "I love you too and nothing's going to change that." _HONK! _Eddie walked to the window and saw who the car was for. "Its my parents..." He trailed off. I nodded slowly. His parents then came in, took his suitcases and told Eddie to say his final goodbye because they had to get to the airport. As soon as his parents got into the car, I gave Eddie one last hug. When I pulled away, he leaned in and kissed me one last time. I, of course, kiss back. When we pulled away, he said," I love you and don't you ever forget that." " I love you too.." And with that said, he walked to the door, looked at me one last time, and then he was gone...

***_Present_***

I then shook my head to forget the flashback. I looked at the clock on my desk. _12:00. _It was time for my lunch break. I exited the building and headed to _Pizza Hut__._ After about 10 minutes of walking, I finally arrived at _Pizza Hut._I went inside and saw that there wasn't many people. I found a seat near a window and as soon as I sat down, I started to look at the menu. "Hi, what would you like today?" My waiter said. I looked up and right in front of my eyes was the boy I fell in love with.. "Eddie?" His eyes widened when he realized who he was serving. "Patricia is that you?" He said. I nodded my head and stood up. He engulfed me in a hug.(I hugged back obviously) "It's so great to see you!" He said while releasing me. He sat down and we caught up with each other. I really missed this. Us talking and making me laugh. He asked me one question that I did not expect. "So Patricia, are you... uh.. dating anyone?" He stuttered while blushing. "No, I'm single.." I said. "Are you dating anyone..?" "No, not since our... you know... break up.." It got really awkward after that. I thought he would've moved on since he was Eddie. I guess he changed... He wasn't much of a player anymore. I looked down at my watch. _1:30. _Wow I have to get back to work. "Hey Eddie, I have to go back to work.." I said. His eyes showed disappointment. Did he _Not _want me to leave? "Okay, I should get back to work as well." he said. Before I left, Eddie said," Patricia... do you maybe... want to... uh ...go out on Friday?" I smiled. "I would love to. Where are we going?" He said," We can go to the Fair." At this point he was smiling. "Okay great. Well I guess I'll see you on Friday." I saw him smile on last time before I left.

* * *

_***Friday***_

**_~Patricia's__ POV~_**

I just finished getting ready for my date with Eddie. It feels so good to say that again! I was wearing dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket with a purple tank top, and my boots. I also wore my hair natural. I was in the living room watching _Whodunit?**(Watch this show! It's really good! If you have already seen it then I think its Melina**_**)** To be honest I think its Melina, I mean come on! She has never gotten a scared card. At that moment I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door. It was Eddie. He looked really cute as always. "Hey Eddie." I said. "You look amazing." He said. I blushed which is something I don't normally do. He held out his hand and I took it. During the car ride we listened to Sick Puppies. Just like old times... When we arrived at the Fair we went on the Avalanche, Fireball, and The Claw. We also got some pizza because we were really hungry. Finally it was time to ride the Ferris Wheel. We were still holding hands. We reached the top of the Ferris Wheel when Eddie said," You know I've really missed you..." "I've missed you too.." Suddenly we started to lean in... When our lips connected it was an amazing feeling. When we separated we both said, "Wow.." When we left the Fair, we listened to some more music, but on the way to my apartment I fell asleep. Eddie then shook me and said," Patricia were at your apartment.." I rubbed my eyes and we both got out of the car. He walked me to my door. I said," I had a really great time." "Me too. Well, I better get going." I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. His hands made their way to my waist and my hand went to his neck. It felt like we were there for hours, but in reality we were there for a minute. We both smiled after we kissed. I walked in and smiled to him one last time. I closed the door and smiled to myself. I changed to my pajamas and layed in my bed. Before I fell asleep I thought to myself _Finally..._


End file.
